The invention relates in general to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors suitable for use in audio systems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,961, issued to James R. Bailey et al., Nov. 23, 1965 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a prior art electrical connector suitable for use in audio systems is described. Such connector includes a pair of detachable members, one member being connected to a source of sound, such as a microphone, and the other being connected, for example, to an audio amplifier. One member provides a sleeve-like receptacle for the other member. When engaged the pair of members electrically interconnect the microphone and the audio system. In order to disengage the members a mechanical release latch is provided. The mechanical latching arrangement is substantially externally exposed and comprises a rigid latch, with a separate biasing spring. The latch is provided with pivot projections at one end and at an end remote thereto, a finger piece and a detent which engages a notch in the inner walls of one of the pair of detachable members. It is, therefore, noted that this latching system requires plural components. Further, in order to ensure electrical continuity between the pair of detachable members a separate internally disposed resilient conductive element is used to bridge the members when mated. Consequently while such connector is useful in many applications when such connector is to be miniaturized in size use of plural components makes assembly difficult.